


Prince(s)

by PotatoCake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Because Louis deserves a crown, I'm not sure why I wrote this, M/M, Princes, The sass queen remember?, Zayns is mysterious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoCake/pseuds/PotatoCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a prince who needs to find a princess and make her his queen (or more his parents want him too). But the problem is that Prince Louis doesn't need a princess, he needs a prince. And hey, what's so wrong with falling in love first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince(s)

Louis is a prince who needs to find a princess and make her his queen (or more his parents want him too). But the problem is that Prince Louis doesn’t need a princess, he needs a prince. And hey, what’s so wrong with falling in love first? 

Once upon a time far far away, there was a land divided in five kingdoms. In the north lived Prince Niall, in the east prince Harry, in the west prince Liam, in the south prince Zayn and Prince Louis lived in the kingdom that was in the middle. This is a story about Prince Louis.

One day Queen Donna and King Mark, Prince Louis’ parents, decided to host a ball so that their son could find a princess and become the new king of Middeltonia. They decided to call it the ‘One Direction’ ball. Prince Louis had disagreed on this idea, but no matter how much he fought and pleaded it was no use. The day after the discussion the invitations had been sent out to all the other kingdoms and to the people the King and Queen thought were good enough. 

It was the day before the ball and instead of getting ready for it, Louis was wandering around in the castle’s big garden. There was a big, dark forest behind the castle. Even though Louis wasn’t allowed to wander or even be somewhere near the forest, he still went there when he was bored or needed some time off from his family. 

Louis made his way through the forest before the craving to kill someone or throw a fit got too strong. His parents had been nagging about the ball for a whole week, and how important it was to find someone suited to be his queen. If they mentioned it one more time, Louis wasn’t sure what he’d do. Was it so bad that he wanted to fall in love first? 

Louis got so agitated that he kicked a rock so that it fell in the lake that was in the middle of the forest, but instead of the “SPALSH” he expected to hear, he got an “OUCH!” in it’s place. 

“Hello..?” Louis whispered, afraid of what might answer him. He had heard all about the rumours that said the forest was cursed and that a bunch of ugly and evil monsters lived here. 

“Hello!” Louis said a bit louder when he got no response. Louis was starting to think he’d imagined it all when he heard someone reply.

“That hurt, mister,” a weak voice said. 

Louis stepped closer trying to identify the creature that had answered him. He didn’t see anything, but jumped when he saw a little pink frog jump towards him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone was here..,” Louis apologized to the little frog. 

“It’s okay mister, I’m used to people ignoring me and not seeing me,” the frog said with a sad voice. 

“Don’t you have any friends?” Louis asked. 

“No, no one sees me and they always forget about me since I’m so small,” the pink frog whispered so low that Louis almost didn’t catch it. 

Louis looked at the sad little frog and felt bad for it. He knew how it was not to have any friends. 

“Just because you’re small, doesn’t mean that you don’t matter,” Louis said with a soft voice. 

The little frog looked up at him with teary eyes. “Thank you so much mister, no one’s ever said that to me before,” the frog smiled shyly.

“No need to thank me, I was just telling the truth!” Louis grinned at the frog. “ Also, since we’re friends now you can call me Louis!” 

The frog started crying and grinned back, “Th-thank you so much mister err- Louis!” 

Louis only grinned and sat on a rock that was seated near the lake. 

“Can I ask you something, mister.. I mean Louis?” The frog asked shyly, jumping towards where Louis was sitting. 

“You can ask me anything now! That’s what it means to be friends!” Louis answered, still grinning. 

The frog smiled, “Why are you so sad?” 

Louis wasn’t expecting that, so he just stared at the frog. The frog started to get teary eyed again, “I’m so sorry mister! I didn’t mean it! Please don’t stop being my friend!” 

Louis recovered from his shock and grinned again. “I’m never going to stop being your friend! And also, I told you to call me Louis,” Louis looked sternly at the frog. 

“But-“ The frog tried before Louis interrupted it.

“It’s just that my parents want me to find someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with tomorrow at a ball they’re hosting only for this occasion,” Louis sighed.

“But what about falling in love?” The frog answered. Louis looked at the frog and smiled.

“That’s what I think too.. And that’s not the only thing!” Louis said whilst frowning. 

“What’s the other thing?” The frog asked jumping on Louis knee. 

“I don’t want to find a princess and make her my queen! I don’t even like girls! I just want to find a prince..,” Louis said sadly. 

“Then why don’t you?” The frog asked confused. 

“Because I can’t! I’ll never find someone..,” Louis sighed as he picked up a pebble and threw it in the lake. 

The frog frowned and looked around the lake. “I wouldn’t be so sure about it!” The frog smiled and leaped off Louis’ leg. “Just don’t stop believing,” It winked and jumped into the lake, disappearing without any warning. 

“What?” Louis said confused and stood up. He waited for a few seconds, before giving up and starting to walk home. 

Louis looked at all the people that were dancing and chatting in the big ball rom. He sighed. Why did this have to happen to him? All he wanted was to find someone that loved him as much as he would love them. 

After an hour of people watching and declining every offer to dance he got, he made his way to their big balcony. It was luckily empty and Louis smiled. “ Finally,” he said to himself as he breathed in fresh air. 

“Don’t like it at your own party?” a husky voice said. Louis jumped, and if anyone asked he didn’t shriek like a little girl. At least that was what he would tell anyone if they asked. 

“No..,” Louis looked around trying to find the source of the voice. A boy came out from the shadows. He looked the same age as Louis and he had a cigarette between his fingers. 

“Not convincing at all, your highness,” the stranger smirked. Louis shot him an irritated look. 

“May I ask who you are?” Louis snapped at him, glaring.

“Zayn,” the stranger said when he was fully out of the shadows. Louis only stared. The boy- Zayn- was taller than Louis and had a brown quiff. If Louis had to describe him with three words he’d use ‘Tall, dark and handsome’. 

Zayn smirked again as if he knew what Louis was thinking. “Even though you’ve said no to everyone that’s asked you, would you like to dance with me?” 

“Been keeping an eye on me?” Louis smirked back, not believing someone as handsome as Zayn would ask him to dance. “But I’d love to.”

Zayn stretched out his hand, and Louis accepted it. 

Louis spent the rest of the night dancing and talking with Zayn. He didn’t think it was possible to laugh as much as he did before he met Zayn. But as everything else, the night was coming to an end. 

“I don’t want this to end,” Louis mumbled quietly to himself.

“This won’t be the last time,” Zayn promised and looked Louis in the eyes. Louis started blushing, both from the embarrassment of being heard and the intense look in Zayn’s eyes. 

“Where do you live? How can we meet again?” Louis asked.

“I’m-“ Zayn was interrupted mid-sentence by Queen Donna. 

“The ball is over, thank you for coming,” she said to Zayn. “Come on, Louis. It’s time for you to go. Say bye to your friend.” 

“But-“Louis tried, but before he could finish he was being dragged by his mother out of the ballroom and away from Zayn. 

Once he was alone in his room, he started crying. He was so close to know how to meet Zayn again, but his mother had ruined that for him. He let out a frustrated scream and threw a pillow at the door. 

Days after the ball, Louis was still sulking inside his room. He had finally found someone that could love him back, but his mother had gone and ruined everything. “How could you fall in love that fast! Stupid!” he yelled at himself. Before he could yell more at himself there was a knock on the door. 

“Prince Louis, the King and Queen want you to come down to the dining room at once,” a servant said when he opened the door. Louis sighed and walked out from his room. Once he got an order, he had to follow it. 

Louis wasn’t expecting anyone other than his parents when he walked inside the dining room, so when he saw to unfamiliar faces he stopped. The more he looked at the man and woman, the more he felt a nagging feeling that he’d seen them somewhere. 

“Uhm, hello?” Louis said confused. 

“Dear, this is King Yaser and his wife Queen Tricia Malik,” his mother said. “They want their child to marry you.”

Louis only gaped at his mother. What was happening? She couldn’t just make him marry some girl he’d never met before! He couldn’t! And what about Zayn? 

“No,” Louis said and looked his mother directly in the eyes. His mother’s eyes widened in shock, “What?!” she spluttered.

“I don’t want to marry anyone I don’t know. Also, I’m in love with someone already,” Louis said and kept his ground.

“Well, that hurts my feelings,” Louis heard a familiar voice say. “I guess we’ll take our leave then,” Zayn said and smirked.

“NO!” Louis yelled. He blushed when he realised he had yelled. “Ehh.. I mean, please don’t.”

“But you said you were in love with someone else? I don’t want to marry someone who won’t love me back. Better just go,” Zayn said, but made no move to leave. 

“Oh my God, I hate you,” Louis grinned when he finally got that Zayn was just teasing him. 

“No you don’t,” Zayn walked towards Louis and when he reached him he cupped his face so that their lips were only a breath away from each other.

“No, I don’t,” Louis whispered and closed the gap between them. 

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Bahah, hope you liked it!


End file.
